6 years later
by ayarian88
Summary: She's the daughter of one of the first 9, her brother is a member, and she has a secret. She hasn't been home in 6 years...but now she's coming home for her brother's wedding. Question is she back for good or will she leave again.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Savannah Winston. I am the daughter of Piney and Mary Winston. I have a brother named Opie. My father is one of the founding members of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club in Charming, California (where I grew up). When I was 8 years old, my mother left us and divorced my father. Over the years my father has done his best to raise us and take care of us.

Then there is Jax Teller. He's Opie's best friend. He's always been like another brother to me. I'm not gonna lie, I've always had a crush on Jax. I have always been thankful for his Mom, Gemma. When Mary left, Opie and I looked up to Gemma as our mother figure. I even started calling her Momma G. She was really there for me when I got my first period. She always encouraged me to stay in school versus Jax and Opie who dropped out when they were sixteen so that they could follow my Dad and JT's legacies. Then there's Clay Morrow...he's Jax's step-dad. He's kind of strange if you ask me. According to the rumors...Clay and Momma G started sneaking around before Jax's dad died. I've also heard rumors that Clay killed Jax's Dad. Not sure how much of it is actually true.

Then there's the rest of the guys at the Club that are more or less my uncles...Tig (Strange and crazy...that's all there is to say), Chibs he's Scottish but he spent some time in Ireland when Jax's dad was alive, and then there's Bobby. He and my dad have been friends for a while. My dad helps him from time to time when he has an Elvis performance to do so that he can pay his ex-wife alimony and child support because she's psychotic. Now of course there's been other guys that have joined from time to time...or transferred from other Charters but those are the ones that I grew up around.

It's been 6 years since I left Charming and moved to Washington to go to school. My Dad and Opie used to come visit me and Momma G would call and send me 'care packages'. It was nice. Of course...Dad insisted to Clay that he call the Tacoma charter and have them look out for me. That's where I met Happy 'The Tacoma Killer' and Kozik. They became my best friends. They protected me and in return we partied together. So needless to say when I told the guys that I was heading home for my brother's wedding, they were eager to go with me. Said they were up for a party with SAMCRO. I packed up my car and waited for Happy and Kozik to show up at my apartment which was only 10 minutes from the SAMTAC Clubhouse. When they pulled up I was leaning against my car with my sunglasses on. "About time you two showed up." I said as they cut the engines to their bikes.

"Look...not all of us went to bed at 8 o'clock last night." Kozik said.

"Ha ha very funny Koz. You guys ready to go?" I asked and they both nodded. I nodded back and got in my car. We were now on the road...heading home.

HOME TO CHARMING, SAMCRO AND...JAX.

Jax POV

It was three days before Opie's wedding and supposedly Savannah was coming home for it. Opie had talked to her and she said that she was coming and bringing two friends...wouldn't say who they were, just that they were coming with her. Mom talked to Savannah from time to time, says that Savannah seems to like her life in Washington. It has been 6 years since the last time that I saw Savannah...and for some reason I was nervous about seeing her when she got here. I wasn't sure why but I was. I mean it's not like Savannah and I ever dated. She was always the little sister that I never had. I was working on a car out in the garage when a car and two bikes pulled in. I saw Mom walk out of the office and toward them. I stopped what I was doing and followed her. It was obviously someone that she knew. But who?

A woman red hair and blonde ends stepped out of the car. She was wearing a blue jean skirt and white t-shirt that said "SONS" on it. I watched Mom walk up to her and hug her. "It's about time you got here." I heard Mom say to the woman.

"I know. Sorry...long drive. Plus I had to wait on these two before I could leave." the woman said. She looked up at me and smile. "Hi Jax." She said. She pulled her sunglasses up to the top of her head.

"Savannah?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She smelled so good.

"you've been gone too long." Mom said to her.

"I know Momma G. Dad or Ope here?" Savannah asked.

"Your dad is. Ope is helping the bride to be. She's been bridezilla the last couple of weeks." Mom said.

"Okay. Thanks Momma G. Come on Boys." Savannah said and the two bikers followed her.

"Who's your friends?" I asked. The two bikers took off their sunglasses. "Hap? Koz? Really?"

Savannah smiled at me. "Yup. They've been sidekicks for the last 6 years." She said before walking into the clubhouse.

"Don't even think about it son." Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that look. First, she's like a sister to you. Second, she's your best friend's sister. And third, she's only in town for a few days. Don't screw this up for her because you want to be selfish." Mom said, pointing her finger at me.

"It's not even like that Mom."

"Yeah Okay. If you say so."

Savannah POV

I walked into the clubhouse, with Happy and Kozik following me. Nobody had noticed that we walked in. "Hello Boys." I said.

"SHE'S HOME!!!" I heard Tig yell from across the room.

"PRINCESS!!!" I heard Chibs yell.

Tig, Bobby and Chibs all three came up and gave me a hug. "Hi boys. I take it you missed me?" I said with a laugh.

"Course we did doll, been kinda dull around here without you." Tig said.

"Aw, Tiggy I missed you too." I said. "Hey you guys seen my Dad?" I asked.

"Aye, locked himself in his dorm. Wasn't sure you were actually gonna come." Chibs told me.

"Guess I better go talk to him." I said and turned back to Happy and Kozik. "Get a drink boys...gonna be a while." They both nodded. I grabbed a couple of beers from the bar and walked back toward the dorm rooms and knocked on my dad's door. If it was as bad as Chibs described then this was going to be a long conversation. I cracked the door and saw that he was sitting by the window. I walked in and shut the door behind me. "Hey Pop." I said.

He looked up at me. "Savannah you came home." He said.

I walked over and sat by him. I handed him a beer. "Of course I did. Ope's getting married. Why wouldn't I come home?"

"I guess I just figured since you have your new life...and you don't visit..."

"Dad...Yes I have a new life, but that doesn't mean that I'm never going to visit. Dad, I didn't leave because of you or the club...you have to know that. I left because I wanted to have options, and going to school in Washington gave me that. Okay?" I said.

He nodded. "Okay. I'm glad your here." Dad said.

I smiled. "Me too."

We sat and drank our beers for a little bit before he said anything else. "So...who'd you bring from SAMTAC?"

I took a drink of my beer. "Happy and Kozik." Dad laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just Karma...that's all." I looked at my Dad confused.

After a while my Dad handed me a key to my childhood home, and told me that he would see me later. I walked back out to the barroom and spotted Happy and Kozik. "I'm gonna head over to my Dad's to shower and change." I told them.

"I'll follow you over." Kozik said.

"Hey Savannah. How about I ride with you to your dad's and then we can catch up before the party?" Jax said.

"Sounds good." I said smiling at all three guys before walking out to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax POV

I followed Savannah out to her car and I climbed into the passenger's seat. She started the car and pulled of the parking lot and headed toward her childhood home. Her father's home was not far from the house that I grew up in. I remember that when we were kids Opie and I used to ride our bikes to each other's houses. I guess part of me had always had feelings for Savannah...but she had always been more like a little sister to me, especially after Mary took off and left Piney to raise two kids. I remember Mom helping out with Savannah a lot.

I snapped out of my childhood memories when Savannah pulled into the driveway and cut the car off. We got out of the car and Savannah walked back to the trunk to grab her bags. I took the bags from her and carried them into the house. She closed the front door behind us. It had been years since I had been inside this house. I followed Savannah back to her childhood bedroom and sat the bags down in front of her dresser. I turned toward her and smiled. "Do you remember the last time that we were in here together?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Of course I do. How could I forget, Jax." She backed away from me and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Did you ever tell anyone?"

I shook my head. "Ope would have killed me if I told him. Van, I never told anyone about us. Not one person." I walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "What about you did you ever tell anyone?"

"Kozik and I had a conversation one time. I never mentioned your name...but he knows. And I think that I might have told Happy one night when I was drunk...after a party at the SAMTAC clubhouse." She said.

"So you and Happy and Kozik are pretty close?" I asked.

"Yeah. When I first moved up there, Kozik was my protection...but then we started hanging out a little bit. Then he introduced me to Happy. He and I don't hang out as much but we're still pretty close." She looked down at her feet. "Why are you asking Jax?"

I grabbed her hand. "I've missed you Van."

She stood up. "Jax, things are different now...I'm different. I live in Washington." She said.

"You could always move back."

She walked toward the bedroom door. "I think that you should wait in the living room til I'm ready to head back." She said. I nodded.

SAVANNAH POV

I couldn't believe him. Jax was acting like we could just pick up where we left off. I had told myself the entire drive to Charming that there wasn't anything between us anymore...but now after sitting on my bed so close to him...that all of my feelings for him were still there. The truth was...I was still madly in love with Jax, however...no matter what my feelings are for him -- my life in Washington.

I decided to put all of that aside for the moment and focus on the now. My brother was getting married in a couple of days. I had to focus on that. I took a shower and dug out a leather skirt, my knee high boots and a silky halter top out of my bag. It was an outfit that I wore to the Tacoma clubhouse parties a lot. Happy and Kozik probably already knew that this would be my choice of outfit for tonight. When I was dressed and ready to go, I walked into the living room. "Ready?" I asked Jax. Jax looked up at me. He looked stunned but didn't say anything. "Jax?"

"Huh?"

"I said, are you ready to go?"

He stood up. "Van, I'm sorry if I upset you before."

I nodded. "Jax, it's not that you upset me. It's the fact that you want to pick up right where we left off...and it's not that simple. I can't just move back at a moments notice. My whole life is now in Washington. My job, my apartment. I have friends."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jax said, he started walking toward me. "I know that we can't just pick up right where we left off. I understand that your whole life in there now, but Van...you said yourself that your not seeing anyone. Just think about it...okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I'll think about it." I told him.

I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet off the coffee table. Jax followed me out to the car. "Want me to drive?" He asked me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't let anybody drive my car." I said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

I opened my drivers-side door, "Yep, 100%." I said climbing into my car and waiting for Jax to get in. I think that I shocked him by not letting him drive my car. As I pulled out of my Dad's driveway, I thought about my conversation with Jax when I decided to go to Washington.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jax, I need to tell you something." I told him. We were sitting on the roof of the clubhouse after my graduation party. I was sitting in front of him and leaning back against him with my head on his chest.

"What is it babe?"

"I talked to Dad about it and I've decided to go to college."

"That's awesome babe. I'm so proud of you. I know that he wants so much more for you than...this." Jax said. "Where are you going?"

I sat up and turned to face him. "Washington." Jax sat up straighter. He was silent. Part of me felt like I had just broken his heart. I put my hand on his knee. "Please say something."

"Washington?" He finally said.

"Yes." I said.

"And your not going to change your mind?"

I shook my head. "No." I knew that the next part of our conversation was going to break both of our hearts but it needed to happen. "Jax, I love you...you know that but I need to do this. I need to figure out who I am without Dad and Opie around."

"What about me?" He asked me.

"I'm really going to miss you...us." I told him. "Dad talked to Clay. He's going to have the Tacoma charter keep an eye on me in case somebody gets word that the daughter of a SAMCRO member is off on her own." I could see sadness in Jax's eyes.

He put his hands on each side of my face. "I get it...I do. Go find yourself, but promise me...once your done, come back to me. Come back to me and let me shout to the world that I love you."

I had tears in my eyes. I tried to smile at him. "I promise, Jax."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

JAX POV

Savannah looked deep in thought as she drove us back to the clubhouse. "You look deep in thought." I said to her.

"Just thinking about the day that I told you that I was going to Washington." She told me.

"I think about that day all the time. How's all that going?" I said.

"Okay, I guess. I mean I like my job. It's just not home. Ya know?"

Mentally, I was smiling. "Yeah, I know. Your still gonna keep your promise aren't you?" I asked. I was hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.

She looked over at me as she pulled into TM. "Of course. I would never break my promise. You know that."

SAVANNAH POV

I parked my car next to Momma G's Caddy. I climbed out of my car only grabbing my keys and my phone. I locked my doors and headed toward the clubhouse. I heavily needed a drink. My afternoon with Jax was making me question everything that I had been doing for the last six years. When I walked into the clubhouse, I quickly found Happy and Kozik. Kozik had a glass of Whiskey and I took it from him. I downed it as quickly as I could.

"Damn girl. You okay?" Kozik asked me.

I heard the clubhouse door shut, causing me to turn around to see Jax walking into the Clubhouse. I turned back to Kozik and Happy. "Yeah. I'm good. Just took a trip down memory lane this afternoon." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at first and then it clicked. He looked at Jax and then back at me. "Really Savannah?" Kozik said.

"Shhh..." I said. I pulled him toward a wall. "Yes, but you can't tell anyone. Nobody knows. We were never official. My brother would kill him if he found out. Okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Okay. Just...be careful. Okay?"

"Thanks, Koz." I said, hugging him. I turned to walk to the bar, when I noticed Jax glaring at me. I walked up to him. "You got a problem Jax?" I asked.

He leaned in closer to me, as if to hug me. "I don't care if you need time to figure out that this is where you belong. That doesn't matter to me. Just remember...your mine. Always have been. Always will be." He whispered in my ear, before walking away.

I walked up to the bar and got a drink. I spoke to everyone. I introduced myself to people that I either didn't remember or had never met. I waited for my brother. When he got there, he introduced me to his bride-to-be and we caught up. It had been a little over a year since I had seen him. I decided that I needed some air, and walked outside. I sat on the picnic table right in front of the clubhouse. I sat there for a while. I didn't even hear the clubhouse door open until someone spoke. "You okay, baby girl?" I looked up to see 'Uncle Tig'.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just been a long day." I said. He sat next to me on the picnic table.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I ran into somebody from when I was in high school. Someone that I dated that I never brought around." He nodded, understanding. "Back then I made a promise that when I finished school and figuring out who I was without the Dad and Ope around that I would come back and we could go public with our relationship." I told him.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that...I'm not sure if I ever really even needed to leave Charming. I realized today that I'm madly in love with this guy and that I don't think that I can be without him."

Tig put his arm around my shoulders. "Kid, I think that you just solved your own problem."

"Uncle Tig, I feel like it can't just be that simple though."

"Why not?"

"Well, because I'm not the same person that I was when I left here 6 years ago. And I don't think that he is either."

Uncle Tig let out a sigh. "Listen kid. If he hasn't moved on by now, then he probably isn't going to until you tell him that you aren't interested anymore."

"Promise?" I asked feeling unsure.

"I promise kid. And if he hurts you, all you have to do is say the word and I'll kick his ass for you."

I laughed. "Thanks, Uncle Tig."

"No problem kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SAVANNAH POV

The next morning, I woke up in my childhood bedroom. It took me a minute to realize where I was. I laid in my bed thinking about the events from the previous day. Coming home, seeing Jax, seeing Dad, Jax wanting me to come home for good, seeing my brother, talking to Uncle Tig and...realizing that I'm madly in love with Jax Teller. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I had a hangover and I needed coffee. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my brother. He was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking his own cup of coffee. "Morning." I said.

"Morning." Opie said. "Hangover?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing that I can't handle." I said as I poured a cup of coffee. "Not that I haven't missed you, but don't you have your own house?"

"Yeah, but we decided to spent the two nights before the wedding apart from each other. Dad said that I could crash in my old room. Didn't really feel like staying at the clubhouse."

I turned toward him. "I missed you, Ope."

He smiled at me. "I missed you too, Van. How's Washington?"

"It's good. It's not home but its good."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You thinking about coming home?"

I smiled. "Maybe?"

"Van, does a guy have anything to do with this?"

"Harry Winston! What have you heard?"

"I hate when you use my first name. I might have overheard your conversation with Tig last night."

I took a drink of my coffee. "Sneak."

"That's what big brothers are for."

After talking to Opie for a while, I decided to take a shower and take a drive through Charming. Riding through Charming, always helped me clear my head when I was in high school. I needed to figure out where I stood with Jax. I decided as I was driving through town that I needed to talk this through with him. Just...not yet. I wanted to get through my brother's wedding and then I would talk to him. I ended up at the park. My phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Kozik calling me. I quickly flipped open my phone. "I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you sure? Nobody has seen you all day." Kozik said.

"My brother saw me this morning. I just haven't been in the mood to be around anyone."

"Okay. You want me to come get you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just need some time by myself to process some stuff."

"Okay. Call me if you need me." Kozik said.

"Thanks. I will."

I wasn't sure how long I sat at the park but I just and enjoyed the peace of it. After a while I decided to head home. I was almost to the house when my phone rang again. "Hello?" I said when I answered it.

"Van." It was Jax.

"What is it Jax?" I asked.

"You gotta come get Ope." He said.

"What happened?"

"He's too drunk to drive home and we're outta beds." Jax said.

I let out a sigh. "Alright. I'm on my way." I said, turning my car around and heading toward the clubhouse. When I pulled up at the clubhouse, I heard yelling. I quickly ran inside. Jax was being backed toward a wall by my brother.

"HOW LONG? HOW LONG, HUH?" Opie was yelling at Jax.

"What are you talking about man?" Jax asked him.

"Savannah! How long?" Opie yelled once again at Jax.

I let out a gasp realizing that somehow Opie had found out about me and Jax. I slowly started walking toward them. "Ope, come on man. Now isn't the time or place to discuss this." Jax said to him.

I continued walking closer to Jax and Opie. I stopped when Jax's eyes met mine. I didn't know how or why...but I knew that this was supposed to be happening. It didn't matter that Jax and I had made a promise 6 years ago. What mattered was that we did love each...and still did, even after being apart for 6 years. I closed the remaining distance between me and my brother. I put my hand on his back. "Ope..." I said.

He turned toward me. "Why would you do this to me? To Dad?" Opie asked me.

"TO YOU? TO DAD?" I yelled at my brother. I pushed him back. "I didn't do anything to you or to Dad. Jax and I were dating BEFORE he prospected. I was the one that wanted to keep our relationship quiet. I fell in love Ope! Forgive me for being human."

"This," Opie said pointing between Jax and I. "has been going on that long?"

"Yes." I said.

"And your reasoning for Washington?"

"To figure out who I am without you and Dad around. It was never about me getting away from the club like I told you and Dad."

Opie stood there for a minute, rocking back and forth on his toes. "What's your next move, Savannah?"

I stood there for a moment. Opie was right. What was my next move? What was I going to do next? Would I move back home to Charming to be with Jax like I had always wanted? Or would I go back to Washington and continue to live my life like I had been doing? "Honestly Ope...I don't know what my next move is right now?" I said. I needed time to think. "Come on, I'm taking you home." I said to him. He nodded. Jax helped me get him in my car. "So...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. If you need help with Ope, let me know. My number is still the same." Jax said.

I nodded and Jax started walking back toward the clubhouse. "Hey Jax!" I said and he turned around. I walked over to him. "I'm sorry about Ope tonight. I honestly have no idea how he found out about us." I told him.

Jax brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Van, I think that I know how he found out."

I raised an eyebrow at him and tilted my head to the side. "How?"

Jax shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Kozik approached me and told me that he knew that I was the guy that you told him about. I think that Ope might have overheard us talking."

"I'm not mad Jax. To be honest, I should have told my Dad and Opie about us a long time ago." I said.

"So what does this mean?" I didn't say anything. "For us I mean?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I really don't know. I want us to be together...but your life is here in Charming and right now mine is in Washington."

"So..." He said closing the remaining distance between us. "We take it one day at a time."

"Really?" He nodded. "Basically starting over?"

"Yep. I know how we can start."

Jax grabbed my hand. He laced his fingers with mine. "How's that?"

"Be my date to the wedding tomorrow."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, but if you hope to get lucky...you better bring the pick-up truck that I know you own."

"Deal."

"Good. See you tomorrow." He said, leaning down and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

SAVANNAH POV

The next morning, I woke up feeling great. I hadn't slept that great since before I went to Washington. I climbed out of bed and took a shower. When I got out, I put my robe on and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Opie and my Dad were both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper (something that they always did). "Morning." I said. I fixed my cup of coffee and joined them. Neither of them moved. "I think that the three of us need to have a chat before I start getting ready." They both looked up at me. "First, do either of you remember last night."

"Van, before you start." My dad said. "I want you to know, that I understand why you didn't tell me that you and Jax were dating back then. I understand."

I smiled at my Dad. "Thanks Dad. That means a lot. Tell Jax too, will ya?" He nodded. I turned back to Opie. "Your turn. Ope, I may be your twin sister but you need to remember...you do not have the power to tell me who I can and cannot date. Remember that...always." I said. He nodded. "Ope, it took me a while to realize that I have always loved Jax. Don't be mad at him. I was the one that didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want Dad to kill him." I said laughing. "I know that you feel betrayed right now, but he's your best friend. If you want to be mad at someone...be mad at me."

Opie sat there for a minute as if deep in thought. "Van, I'm not mad. I think that I'm more hurt than anyone. I always knew that you and Jax were going to end up together. The two of you are meant to be together. You have too much in common. I'm happy for you." Opie said, placing his hand on top of mine. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too."

I was finishing my coffee when I heard the doorbell ring. Dad and Opie had gone to shower and start getting ready. I got up to answer the door. When I opened the door I was shocked at who stood in the doorway. "Mom." I said.

"Savannah. Your brother here?" My mother asked me.

"Yup. He's taking a shower."

"Do you plan on getting ready?"

"Don't start mother. I'll tell him your here." I said, leaving her in the living room while I walked back toward my room. I began getting ready. I pulled my dress out of the closet and hung it on the back of my bedroom door. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag. I walked back into my room and stood in front of the mirror that is connected to my dresser. I began putting my makeup on. I wanted my dress to be the last thing.

"You look beautiful even with out makeup." I heard Opie say from my bedroom door.

"Thanks Ope. You know that Mom is in the living room, right?" I told him.

"Yeah. She said that you were kind of cold towards her."

"Yeah well..."

"I'll see you at the wedding. I gotta head out. Pops already left too."

"See you there." Opie walked out of my room and I continued getting ready. I put my dress on and I was putting my shoes on when I heard the doorbell. I figured it had to be Jax. I was really hoping that he wasn't going to bail on me today...but I wasn't keeping my fingers crossed. After all...the club came first. When I opened the door, I was surprised at who I saw standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? How did you even find me?"

"Did you really think that I wasn't going to be able to find you?"

"Eric, you have to go. I promise when I get back to Washington we can talk." I said.

"No. Your coming back with me now." Eric said.

Had he lost his mind? "No, I'm not. My brother is getting married today. I have to be there." Where the hell was Jax? I wondered.

"Savannah, come home with me. Please. I miss you."

"You miss hitting me, you mean." I knew what Eric was like. I had to buy myself some time until Jax got here.

"Baby, you know that I never meant any of that."

"And yet you kept doing it." Eric slammed his fist through the wall. Right as he did I heard Jax's truck pull into the driveway. "JAX!" I yelled.

Eric grabbed me. When he spun me around, I saw Jax run up to the door. "Who the hell are you?" Eric asked Jax.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who the hell are you?" Jax asked.

"I'm the one she left you for."

"Jax, help me. He's gonna kill me."

"Shut up bitch!" Eric said.

Jax's eyes met mine and I hoped that he could see the fear in mine. "Baby, you trust me?" Jax asked me.

"Always." I said.

I saw Jax reach for his gun and thing I knew, Eric's grip on me was gone. All of a sudden, I felt myself fall to the floor.

JAX POV

As soon I shot the guy and saw Van fall to the floor, I quickly ran to her. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think so." She said.

"Who was he?" I asked. I needed to know who this guy was that was going to attempt to kill her.

I helped her out of the floor and over to the couch. "When I first moved to Washington and started school, we met through my roommate. He was her cousin. His name was Eric Walker. We dated for a while and then he started to get possessive. Started beating me. So I ended things. Went over to the Tacoma charter and talked to Kozik. I stayed with him for a while. Then I got a job and an apartment. That's when Kozik and Happy started keeping a close eye on me. They got very protective of me. I'm sorry, Jax. I didn't think that he would find me here."

I wrapped my arms. around her. "Baby, its okay. I expected you to have a life out there. I just didn't think that it would be bad. I'm sorry that this happened." She nodded. "I gotta call Clay." She nodded. I walked outside and called Clay.

"Hey, where are you? I thought you were picking up Savannah." Clay said.

"We got a problem." I said.

"What happened?"

"Some psycho followed her here from Tacoma. Was gonna try and kidnap her and then kill her. Found out the guy used to hit her."

"You take care of it?"

"Course."

"Okay. Get her cleaned up and calmed down. Get here. I'll send the prospects to take care of the body."

"Alright."

CLAY POV

I slammed my phone shut after talking to Jax. "Jesus!" I said, shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"What's wrong baby?" Gemma asked me.

"Savannah was just attacked. I gotta find Piney."

"He went to check on Ope." I nodded.

I took off to find the prospects first. "Prospects!" They both looked at me. "I need the two of you to go to Piney's house. There's a dead body waiting for you." They nodded at me and took off. I found Piney and Opie.

"Any sign of Savannah and Jax?" Piney asked me.

"Just talked to Jax. Their on the way. There was a delay." I said.

"What happened?" Opie asked me.

"Some psycho followed her here. Attacked her at the house. Was gonna kill her." Piney stood up from his seat. I held my hand up for him to stop. "She's okay. Jax took care of it." He nodded. "Jax said she's a little shaken though."

SAVANNAH POV

When Jax and I got to the wedding, Opie ran up and hugged me. I assumed that Clay told him what happened. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He nodded. Jax and I took our seats with the rest of the club. I saw Kozik look at me to make sure that I was okay. I nodded.

The wedding march started to play and I watched Donna walk down the aisle toward my brother. Opie stood next to her. The preacher stepped forward. "Family and friends, we are gathered today because Harry and Donna have decided to make a commitment to each other. The two have written their own vows. Donna?"

"Opie, I know that we're young...and that their are probably hundreds that think that we won't make it, but I want you to know that I love you. You are my rock when I am unsure. You are my strength when I feel like I am about to fall. You keep me grounded when I feel like everything around me is about to fall apart. I love you and I am happy to call you mine." Donna said.

"Harry?" The preacher said.

"Donna, over the years you became not only the love of my life, but also my best friend...my confidant...and my partner. I promise to always be honest and up front with you and doing my very best to protect you." Opie said.

"And???" I heard Jax say.

"And...I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley."

Everyone broke out into laughter. "All right then. If there are no objections..." The preacher paused and everyone looked around, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Opie pulled Donna to him and kissed her hard.

A short while later we were at the SAMCRO clubhouse for the reception. Everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. I was about to go get myself a drink when Jax grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor. "Very sneaky, mister." I said, smiling at him.

"I try." He said. "You doing okay?"

"You mean with everything that happened before the wedding?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I think so. I mean...when I left him, I didn't think about. Well except for the occasional glance over my shoulder when I didn't have Kozik or Happy around." He nodded. "The thing is...Eric wanted to own me. He always treated me like a piece of property. I was never his equal...his partner." I told Jax.

"I get that...in a way." I nodded. "So changing the subject...your Dad says that he's going up to the cabin tonight."

"That's what I hear."

"And Ope's leaving for his honeymoon..."

"Right again."

"And after what happened this morning, I really don't think that you should be alone."

"Aww, Jax are you scared of the boogeyman?" I asked sarcastically.

"Van, I mean it. I don't want you alone. I talked to your Dad and he said that I could stay with you til you either went back to Washington or he and Opie came back."

I stayed silent for a moment. Things were changing and I was beginning to think that maybe Jax and I needed to revisit our 'Washington' conversation. "Sounds good. I think that we should talk about Washington again." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking. But I don't want to talk about it here. I wanna go home."

"Now?"

"Sure, why not? Ope and Donna already left and my Dad didn't even come to the reception. He headed up to the cabin right after the ceremony."

"All right. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Savannah POV

The next morning I woke up to Jax's arm wrapped around me. I laid there for a minute and just watched him sleep. After a few minutes, I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of blue jean shorts and a t-shirt. Once I was dressed, I headed to the kitchen to start some coffee. A short time later, Jax comes into the kitchen saying that he's gotta go. He kisses me before he leaves. I grabbed my coffee and went into the living room. I sat on the couch. I started thinking about our conversation the night before.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _Jax and I were sitting on the couch with a couple of beers. When we got to the house, I changed into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. "So, Washington?" Jax said._

 _I nodded. "I've been thinking today. After everything that happened today, I don't really want to go back to my life in Washington." I said._

 _"You're sure?" Jax asked._

 _I nodded. "I am. I mean, my decision isn't based strictly on what happened today. I miss my family too." I told him._

 _"What about your job?"_

 _"I can find a new one or I can help your mom out at the garage. Either way, it doesn't really matter." I said._

 _"So what your saying is… you want to pack up your apartment, quit your job and come home." Jax said. I nodded. "That's the best news I've heard all day." I sat my empty beer bottle on the coffee table and looked over at Jax. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down and kissing him. "I love you." He said when I pulled back._

 _"I love you too."_

 _***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Now all I had to do was coordinate with Hap and Kozik about going back to Washington, to pack up my apartment and finalize everything there. I was still sitting on the couch an hour later, when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door. It was Kozik. "Hey." I said, letting him in.

"Hey. Jax showed up at the clubhouse without you. Wanted to make sure that you were okay." He said.

I nodded, shutting the door behind him. "I'm good. Just been doing some thinking." I said, walking back to my spot on the couch. Kozik sat at the other end.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me.

"I've decided that I'm moving back." I said. Kozik looked at me shocked. "Hear me out. The shit with Eric back in Washington really fucked with my head. You know that."

"I do. I also know that he's not a problem anymore." Koz said.

"That's true. But the rest of it, is that I miss my dad and Ope." I said.

"And Jax." He said and I nodded. "This is what you want?" I looked at him confused. "Jax didn't pressure you into this?"

I shook my head. "No. I had originally planned to go back, but as I sat and watched my brother get married yesterday, I realized that I missed everyone here. Jax included." I said.

Koz shook his head. "Alright. I'll talk to Hap and we'll figure out about heading back and get you moved. You thought about a place around here yet?" He asked me.

"Not yet. I thought that I'd go look today." I said.

That afternoon, I was headed to the clubhouse to tell Momma G that I was moving back to Charming. I decided that I would tell Dad and Ope when they were back. I had already found an apartment. It cost as much as my house in Washington, but I didn't really think that I needed a yard here…at least not yet. When I pulled into the lot at TM, all of the bikes were gone, including Happy and Kozik's. I parked my car next to Momma G's. I walked into the office and sat on the couch. "Hey baby." She said.

"Hey. So, I have some news." I said.

"You mean other than the fact that you and Jax have been together since you were fifteen." She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay baby." She smiled at me. "So what's your news?"

"I'm moving back." I said.

She sat back in her chair and lit a joint. She took a couple hits and then passed it to me. "You sure?" She asked.

I nodded taking a hit. "Yeah."

"Jax push you to do this?" She asked, as I handed her the joint back.

I shook my head, pulling my smokes and lighter out of my pocket. "Nope. All me." I said, lighting one. "I'd be lying if I said that he wasn't part of it, but he's not the whole reason."

"Okay good." She said. "It'd be good to have you back. You can help me keep the boys in line."

"Sounds like a plan. I gotta find a job though." I said.

Momma G was the only person besides my dad that knew what I did for a living. "You think you can get a transfer down here?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doubtful but I'll find out when I go back to pack up my house. I found an apartment though. Already signed the papers." I told her.

"You tell Jax yet?" She asked me.

"I told him that I was coming back. Haven't seen him since he left this morning." I told her. "Speaking of… where are the guys?"

"Headed up to check on the warehouse." She said, I nodded.


End file.
